villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Professor Venomous
Professor Venomous (simply known as Venomous) is a major antagonist in the 2017 Cartoon Network animated series, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. He is a supervillain scientist and one of the top business partners and clients for Lord Boxman. He is also the boss and creator of Fink. He is voiced by Steven Ogg, who also portrayed Trevor Philips from Grand Theft Auto V, Simon from The Walking Dead and Shadowy Figure. History I Am Dendy After revealing her POW Card collection, Dendy shows off Professor Venomous' POW Card, which K.O. states that he has only ever seen on the internet. We're Captured In his first physical appearance, Venomous and Fink attend a dinner party with Lord Boxman, who, unbeknownst to them, had also captured K.O., Enid, and Radicles on the same night. When Venomous and Fink arrive, Boxman, sucking up to his client, attempts to take his coat, only to be kicked back by Fink. Boxman then questions the use of organic minions and Venomous replies that he finds them more useful than mechanical ones, especially considering that he did not receive Boxmore's last shipment. Before he can properly explain himself, Boxman is forced to deal with K.O., Rad, and Enid, and sends Shannon to distract Venomous and Fink while he is with the heroes. At dinner, Venomous and Fink are clearly displeased with eating Boxman's burnt ham, and Venomous tries to hurry their meeting along, claiming he doesn't have a lot of time. K.O., Rad, and Enid, dressed as waiters, then arrive and begin sabotaging the dinner, humiliating Boxman and adding too much pepper to Venomous' spaghetti, causing him to sneeze uncontrollably. When K.O.'s disguise slips, Venomous is notably confused by his presence, before he, Fink and Boxman are bombarded by pies. After Boxman turns Shannon and Darrell into a cannon that fires K.O., Rad and Enid's pies back at them, Venomous steps in and asks to use his canon as well. With K.O., Rad and Enid trapped, Venomous voices his distaste for dinner parties, noting that vanquishing heroes is more exciting, before blasting the heroes out of Boxmore. Venomous then explains that he had initially wanted to sever his contract with Boxmore, but, now seeing how much Boxman values the sport of defeating heroes, he will buy a thousand of them. Venomous and Boxman hug, although Fink knocks Boxman out using a boxing glove. KO's Video Channel In K.O.'s "Top Ten POW Cards" video, K.O. lists Professor Venomous' card as Number 10, because he's level Negative 7 and "because he's purple". Villain's Night Out In "Villain's Night Out", Professor Venomous visits Boxmore in order to see Boxman's new secret project, having become desperate due to the superhero team P.O.I.N.T. putting pressure on him. Boxman shows Venomous a Glorb Processing Plant connected to his project, however, before he can elaborate on his project, Fink updates Venomous on the status of Billiam Milliam's party, and they begin to leave. However, realizing that Venomous is going to a Villain Party, Boxman convinces Venomous to allow him to come along as his plus one, leaving Fink to be babysat by Darrell and Shannon. At the party, Billion Million questions why Venomous brought Boxman along, as he is a "joke" villain, although Venomous assures him that Boxman will barely be noticed. Immediately, Boxman begins making a fool out of himself and annoys the other villains, resulting in Venomous trying to get him to stop while he is on the dance floor, dancing along with him, although gives up when he realizes how inane his actions are. Soon afterwards, Boxman dedicates his karaoke song, "Two of Hearts" to Venomous, who is completely embarrassed by being associated with Boxman's terrible singing. Once the villains start their "Explode Off" contest, Boxman launches numerous missiles at P.O.I.N.T. headquarters in an attempt to impress Venomous, resulting in the building's defense systems destroying the yacht and forcing the other villains to escape, leaving Boxman and Venomous behind. Venomous offers to share the final life raft with Boxman, however, the latter reveals that he actually knew how poorly the other villains thought of him, yet doesn't care, summoning a giant spiked box to destroy the rest of the yacht while he and Venomous escape on his flying desk. Having developed a newfound respect for Boxman, Venomous asks to know every detail of his secret project, also giving Boxman a Bio-Chip to turn his "science project" into the deadliest weapon ever. Boxman accepts Venomous' offer and the two ride off, heading to pick up Fink. Villains' Night In In "Villains' Night In", while Darrell and Shannon are babysitting Fink, she mentions that she is Venomous' favorite test minion (also revealing the father-daughter relationship between them), and later states that Venomous gave her a special collar that allows her to gain immense power when a Glorb is inserted into it. When Venomous and Boxman return, Fink attempts to blame the entire night's events on Darrell and Shannon, only to fall asleep while doing so. Venomous remarks that it is usually Fink's babysitters that end up exhausted, and leaves with her. Appearance Professor Venomous is a tall man with a slender body and purple skin. He has black, slicked back spikey hair with thin eyebrows and dark purple colored eyelids. Venomous also has a pointed nose and has shaved facial hair along his chin and jaw lines of his face. His attire consists of a dark blue colored shirt covered by a white lab coat with white boots and black pants as well. Personality Venomous is a calm, focused, and intelligent villain in stark contrast to his business partner, Boxman. He speaks in a tranquil and indifferent tone when interacting with other people and often displays an uncaring and apathetic mood when around people. He keeps up a cool exterior which secretly hides a sadistic tendencies to attack heroes whenever he sees or is in battle and will happily take part in any battle against heroes he encounters. He is also very cunning and manipulative, showcases the ability to imitate people like Boxman when he is around them, especially whenever he is displeased by what's going on around him, and has an incredibly authoritative and powerful nature, as well due to his ability to be assertive and have control over Fink as well. His relationship with Boxman is complicated as in his first major appearance, he showed up to his place to end his partnership with him, but after seeing Boxman fight K.O., Enid, and Rad, he found himself amazed at the capabilities of Boxman's robots and realized why he was busy and not meeting the expectations of his investors. He admires Boxman's dedication towards fighting heroes and sees that as his most positive trait so much so that he decided to continue his partnership with Boxmore and purchased more of his robots. In the episode "Villains' Night Out", Venomous brings Boxman along and his embarrassed at his presence for most of the night, but he escapes with him on his desk and finds himself impressed with Boxman even more after hearing him say that he will fight against the Plaza and its heroes no matter what, showcases complete passion and dedication into his fight with the heroes, and cares not for how the other villains view him. Venomous is impressed by this so much that he even gives Boxman a chip to make his weapons the deadliest in the world in exchange for its secrets, which Boxman reveals without question. Trivia * The name "Venomous" means full of malice or spite. It is also poison of a snake or a reptile. * Venomous makes a cameo in the promotional commercial "Boxmore Infomercial", * Venomous bears a strange resemblance to fellow villain Shadowy Figure, implying that there is some sort of connection between the two. Navigation Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:Supervillains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Businessmen Category:Wealthy Category:Sophisticated Category:Leader Category:Criminals Category:Destroyers Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Genocidal Category:Slaver Category:Non-Action Category:Sadists Category:Comedy Villains Category:Honorable Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Crime Lord Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Parents Category:Evil Creator Category:OK K.O. Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Karma Houdini